


Straight (Not So Straight) Vibin’

by HallowsEve1031



Series: The Fluffy Series [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Mercer Has Anxiety (Julie and the Phantoms), Alex Mercer and Julie Molina are best buds, Are they considered best friends if they haven’t cried together at least once?, Bisexual Julie Molina, Coming Out, Good Friend Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallowsEve1031/pseuds/HallowsEve1031
Summary: - Julie knows if she wants comforting she can go to Reggie and if she wants help she can go go Luke but when she just needs to feel something for a while she can go to Alex and he’ll just hold her and let her be sad or angry or overwhelmed without making her talk about it or devising a solution.
Relationships: (Willie is mentioned tho), Alex Mercer & Julie Molina (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: The Fluffy Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088957
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Straight (Not So Straight) Vibin’

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Tomb_With_A_View](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Tomb_With_A_View/gifts).



> Another fanfic that isn’t dark? Can you tell that my not dark ones are a lot shorter? Damn.

Julie knew her boys would always be there for her. If she wanted to be comforted? Reggie. If she wanted help? Luke. If she just wanted to feel something for a while? Alex. Alex because he’d probably cry with her which is shocking he still has tears to cry after crying for twenty-five years but she doesn’t know anything. She loved when she was feeling things with Alex because he’d just hold her and let her be whatever she was feeling. Right now, she was feeling overwhelmed. How do you tell your whole family you’ve figured out you’re bisexual? Her thoughts were racing a mile a minute and Alex knew the feeling the best, so she went straight to find Alex. She found Alex in the studio but didn’t spot Luke or Reggie.

“Where’s Luke and Reggie?” Julie asked as she sat down beside Alex on the couch.

“Luke went to hang with his parents and Reggie is at the beach,” Alex mumbled softly. “I don’t have anywhere to go since we became alive, or whatever, again. I haven’t been able to find Willie so I’m sitting here in my thoughts. What’s up?”

“I’m feeling overwhelmed,” Julie admitted as she hid her face into Alex’s shoulder. Alex gently moved his hand up her arm in a soothing manner. “How did you tell your whole family and your friends that you’re gay?”

“I told them while having a panic attack,” Alex admitted with a sigh. “It wasn’t fun. While Luke, Reggie, and Bobby were accepting, my parents kicked me out. Why?”

“Because I’ve come to realize I’m bisexual but I don’t know how to tell people,” Julie said with a sigh as she looked up at Alex. She was proud to not see pity in his green eyes but understanding.

“Take a deep breath and just tell them,” Alex answered. “I can tell Ray will be accepting. And so will Carlos. The guys are accepting. If they accepted me, they’ll accept you. Trust me, you’ll be okay.”

“Thanks Alex,” Julie thanked with a smile. Alex wrapped his arms around Julie and held her with a smile. He knew being held calmed Julie down.

“Of course, Julie,” Alex welcomed softly.

“I’ll leave in a few,” Julie mumbled. “Your hugs are the best.”

“Don’t tell Luke or Reggie that,” Alex said with a soft chuckle. “Otherwise you’ll be met with their puppy faces, as I like to call it.”

“Those faces can get you to do anything,” Julie shuttered with a soft laugh.

“You’re right,” Alex agreed. “So it’ll be our secret that my hugs are the best.”

“Yes it will,” Julie also agreed before humming with content.


End file.
